familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949)
Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) aka Sophie Pedersen aka Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersdatter; Emigrated to USA in 1910 (b. November 11, 1872; Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. circa August 12, 1949; New Jersey, USA) Name She was born as "Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen", but later used the name "Sophia Pedersen". Parents *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) *Serine Larsdatter (1840-1905) Birth Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen was born on December 21, 1872 in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Baptism She was baptized on Christmas Eve, December 24, 1872 as "Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen". Siblings Peder Elias Pedersen (1863-before1868); Lars Pedersen (1865) who was baptized on October 01, 1865; Lars Emanuel Pedersen (1869-?) who was baptized on July 18, 1869; Peder Severin Pedersen (1876-?) who was baptized on March 05, 1876; Anton Martin Teodore Pedersen (1879-?) who was baptized on November 23, 1879; and Inga Karoline Eldora Pedersen (1882-1927) who emigrated to New York in the United States and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955). All the children were baptized in Farsund. Marriage In 1894 she married Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) from Korshavn, Norway. Hans was the son of Carl Fredrich Schultz (1814-1872); and Helene Anegine Hans-Gabrielsdatter Sellegrod (1829-1890) of Lista. Child: They had a daughter: Klara Helene Shultz (1895-1973) aka Clara Schultz, who emigrated to the US in 1908 and married Edward A. Thompson I (1895-1935) aka Trigsa Thompson, in the United States. Edward was from Virginia. After his death she married John Muhlbruch (1905-1979). Farsund, Norway Sophia and Klara appear in the 1900 Norway Census living in Farsund at Nykastelgaden 72a. Sophia was already a widow and working as a "restauratrice". Second marriage Around 1902 Matilde Sofie married Martin Andreassen (1865-after1930), a sailor and farmer. They lived in Korshavn, Norway. Children They had two children in Norway: Peder Severin Andreassen (1903-c1935) aka Peder Schultz, who was born on February 15, 1903; and Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) aka Sigrid Schultz, who married Ralph Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995). Martin had been married before, and had two children with his first wife: Anna Andreassen who married a Bennett; and Martha Andreassen who married a Johanson and moved to Virginia. Emigration She was traveling from Kristiansand, Norway on September 27, 1912, aboard the "Thingvalla" with her daughter Klara. They were listed as "Mathilde Sofie Schultz" and "Klara Schultz". Trips to Norway She was traveling from Kristiansand, Norway on September 05, 1913, aboard the "Thingvalla". She was working as a "tjenestepige", or maid. She was traveling alone and was listed as "Mathilde Sofie Schultz". She was traveling from Kristiansand, Norway on March 12, 1915, aboard the "Thingvalla". On this trip she was listed as "Mathilde Sofie Schultz" and she was traveling with: "Peder Severin Schultz" and "Sigrid Marie Schultz". Jersey City, New Jersey Sophia and Clara appear in the 1920 US Census living in Jersey City, New Jersey in the home of Emil August Schneider (1886-1955) and Inga Pedersen (1885-1927). The home was at 2728 Hudson Boulevard. Klara, now "Clara" was listed as a neice of Inga who had emigrated in 1910 from Norway. Also in the household was "Lena Aadnessen" (1882-?), a cousin of Inga, who emigrated from Norway in 1916. Galloway, New Jersey Sophia and Martin were living on Frankford Avenue in Galloway, Atlantic County, New Jersey in the 1930 US Census. Both say they were first married at age 21. They were listed as "Sophia Anderson" and "Martin Anderson". Martin was listed as a farmer and said he emigrated in 1906. Sophia said she emigrated in 1910. They owned their farm and it was valued at $3,000. Burial Clara was buried in Fairview Cemetery, Fairview, Bergen County, New Jersey on August 15, 1949. Her funeral notice did not appear in the Jersey Journal. Memories about Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen *Adelma Tandberg said on May 12, 2006: "Martin was married before he married Matilde Sofie. He had two children with his first wife: Anna Andreassen and Martha Andreassen. Martha Andreassen moved to Virginia. Martin and Mathilde Sophie had a farm down in Egg Harbor, New Jersey. He probably died there. Anna Andreassen married a Bennett and worked as a housekeeper in White Plains, New York. Anna had a daughter named Clara Bennett who married a Hugel. Clara is already dead." *June Tandberg Baker said on May 12, 2006: "She was always tatting lace." Images Image:Pedersen-Mathilda 1872.gif|1872 birth in index Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20060111010656.jpg|1872 birth in Farsund churchbook Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20050406010198.jpg|1894 marriage in Farsund churchbook to Hans Andreas Carlsen Schultz (1867-1896) Image:Schultz-Klara 1900 census.gif|1900 census for Norway Image:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 291381348.jpg|1910 arriving in United States on February 10, 1910 File:1910 census Schneider Schultz 1.jpg|1910 census living in Manhattan Image:Schultz-Sigrid manifests.gif|1908-1915 manifests for Mathilde Sophie Amalia Pedersen (1872-1949) in Norway Image:Andreassen-Sigrid 1911October5 manifest.jpg|1911 October 5 manifest Image:Pedersen-Sophia 1915March13.jpg|1915 March manifest Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449632754.jpg|1915 New York Census Image:Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) on a ship manifest on September 22, 1917, page 1 of 2.jpg|1917 ship manifest on September 22, 1917 Image:Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) on a ship manifest on September 22, 1917, page 2 of 2.jpg|1917 ship manifest on September 22, 1917 Image:1930 census Anderson Galloway.jpg|1930 census in Galloway, New Jersey Category:Non-SMW people articles